Observar
by Adhatera
Summary: Hiashi ha pasado frente a Hinata muchas veces, pero no cree que la haya observado lo suficiente.


Bueno, como las frases eran lo máximo (y mi trabajo ya no me impedía participar. ¡Hurra!) me aventuré a inscribirme y, ¡chan-chan!

_Este fic participa en el reto Frases Épica del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, obviamente, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, y ése no soy yo, evidentemente.

**Stephenie Meyer** es una escritora y productora de cine estadounidense, autora de la saga Crepúsculo y las novelas _La segunda vida de Bree Tanner _y _La huésped._ A ella pertenece la frase que me correspondió para el reto.

* * *

**Observar**

**Por Adhatera**

Hiashi susurró las palabras de tal forma que no alcanzarían jamás los oídos de Hinata. Estaba parado en el dintel de la puerta, observando como la luz del exterior se filtraba por la cortina, iluminando un poco el rostro tranquilo de la muchacha que dormía.

Cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie frente al lecho de su hija, no era posible precisarlo; Hinata dormía temprano, casi siempre agotada por los múltiples entrenamientos que tomaba, por lo que, a esa hora de la noche, cuando la luna estaba en su cenit, podría pensarse que fueron horas.

Pero estaba seguro de que no era así. Más bien, habían sido solo algunos minutos.

Iba camino a su dormitorio, después de terminar una pequeño escrito que lo había estado molestando, cuando pasó frente a la habitación que Hinata ocupaba en aquella casa desde cierto incidente. Jamás se detenía en aquel pasillo, a menos que fuera para dar alguna instrucción a cualquier miembro de la familia que se hallara por el lugar o, a veces, para contemplar el grueso tronco del ciruelo que florecía en aquella época. Nunca se había detenido para, como ahora, contemplar a una de sus hijas.

No era capaz de recordar cómo o por qué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo para volver a observar a su familia. Normalmente, se bastaba de sus ojos para juzgar todo lo referente al clan y, por tanto, cada vez fue necesitando menos de la observación acuciosa para tomar alguna determinación. Fue por esa arrogancia que se decidió a abandonar a Hinata a su suerte, después de todo y, ahora que estaba frente a su hija, que dormía ajena a su presencia, comenzaba a sentir alguna clase de remordimiento.

Tampoco observaba a Hanabi. A nadie en realidad. Pero con Hinata sentía que se había equivocado. Bastante, de hecho.

Hasta aquella mujer entrometida se lo había enrostrado esa vez, diciéndole, a él, que Hinata había buscado con desesperación una inspiración para demostrar a todos que ella no era como pensaban y que, al no hallarla en su propia familia, había ido más allá.

Para él no había sido más que la necedad de aquella mujer y la estupidez de su primogénita. A él nunca, ni remotamente se le habría ocurrido que alguien tan débil y patética como Hinata ―y había cierto desprecio en sus ojos al pensar en ello― hubiera pensado que podía enfrentarse con alguien como Neji. Tampoco se le ocurrió que hubiese alguien capaz de animarla… El punto era que todas sus suposiciones sobre su hija estaban tan erradas como lo estuvo al ocultar la verdad de su hermano y por tanto otras muchas cosas que derivaron de ello.

El desprecio que sentía en ese momento iba dirigido hacia sí mismo y eso hacía que fuese aún más doloroso reconocer que nunca había hecho nada por las únicas personas que debieron importarle de verdad.

Estaba de acuerdo en que había omitido muchas cosas al ver a sus hijas como solía ver todo y que, por eso, se había perdido gran parte de una historia en la que no era más que un extra o un antagonista muy desinformado.

Aprovechó ese instante en que todos en el complejo Hyuga dormían, y que los guardias estaban lejos de ese punto de observación, para continuar con un escrutinio un poco más profundo; podía haber sido de ese modo: Hinata durmiendo, él observando, ¿qué veía?

A simple vista, una chica común y corriente que dormía plácidamente, con un gesto satisfecho que se manifestaba en su rostro suave y la respiración rítmica y relajada. La postura era flexionada, dormía acurrucada hacia un lado. Así solo parecía una pequeña niña cansada que aguardaba por el amanecer y un nuevo día.

Pero, al observarla ―de verdad observarla, como un padre, no un desconocido― él podía ver que Hinata no estaba tan relajada: su mandíbula estaba apretada y las manos cerca del pecho, como protegiendo algo valioso. Daba la espalda a la pared, se protegía a ella misma, pues su rostro iba en dirección a la puerta y desde ahí daba la impresión de estar esperando un regaño o un insulto o cualquier agresión verbal, de esas a las que él la había acostumbrado. Claro, él ignoraba que había lastimado a Hinata en muchas formas.

Cerró la puerta y continuó su camino. Pasó de un ala de la mansión a otra, hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Planeaba dormir, pero su mente siguió divagando sobre lo que había visto: siempre había estado tan equivocado. Primero culpó la falta de talento de Hinata, luego su compromiso con los entrenamientos, criticó su espíritu, creyó que tenía algo malo ―como algún tipo de retraso mental, o algo así―, pensó que todo en ella era como un error imposible de corregir. Tenía aquella horrible manía de esconderse de todo y de todos, no lograba articular palabras ni menos frases enteras sin que se le atoraran en la garganta y salieran atropelladas con la voz tan suave que casi siempre estaba preparado ―y ella― para abofetearla… Definitivamente, había un único responsable.

Nadie en el clan daba nada por ella y tal como se veía ahora, podría decirse que les había tapado la boca a todos, en un modo bastante singular. A su propio modo.

Realmente a todos los había tomado por sorpresa la actitud que había tomado. Claro, habían visto aquello como una humillación, una vergüenza, una deshonra para la rama principal, pero él se había desconcertado tanto, que ahora, viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, comprendía que existía un verdadero valor en aquello, sobretodo porque venía de Hinata y aunque había perdido, y casi muerto, no se había rendido como todos aseguraron cuando les relataron los eventos.

Finalmente repasó los últimos sucesos: Hinata vencida por Neji, físicamente sí, pero había ganado en más de un sentido; Neji, vencido a manos de un auténtico perdedor ―que fuera Jinchuuriki y que hubiese demostrado puro valor al defender Konoha de otro Jinchuuriki no cambiaba que hasta hace unos meses no era nadie―; él liberando su alma de un peso enorme (que no se había ido, solo alivianado) al revelar la verdad sobre su hermano gemelo a Neji. Concurrían muchas más, pero esas tres, que lo involucraban directamente, simbolizaban un cambio tan profundo que demostraba en el entrenamiento al que estaba sometiendo a su sobrino. Y que exhibía en que no había dejado de mirar a Hinata aquella noche, ni siquiera cuando notó que estaba teniendo un sueño y que hablaba dormida…

―_Sí, sueña Hinata y no sientas vergüenza. Si yo pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo._

La sonrisa que apareció tan fugaz en su rostro le demostró que aunque ya no se atrevía a soñar, podía estar tranquilo respecto al futuro, porque Hinata tenía fe en ese camino que había elegido y era tan obstinada que, probablemente, jamás lo abandonaría.

* * *

Aunque Hiashi no sabe la verdadera razón por la que Hinata no se rinde ―al menos para mí―, la sospecha.

Realmente disfruto mucho escribiendo acerca de los novatos y sus familias, especialmente sobre Hinata y el clan Hyuga… tienen un no-sé-qué que me atrae demasiado. XD

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Saludos ;)


End file.
